turborangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Home Video Releases
Here is a list of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger VHS, DVD and Blu-ray releases. =DVD= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: May 21, 2012 *Price: ￥9,800 *Product Link: http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/turboranger.html Episodes *01:The Great Gathering of 10 Sentai: Counting on You! Turboranger *02:Did You Guys See a Fairy!? *03:Boma Castle! The 20,000-Year Curse *04:The Rumbling Human Dango! *05:Escape! The Samurai Town *06:Slimy! Boma Zombie *07:The Lover-Eating Boma Beast! *08:Jarmin's House That Flies in the Sky *09:Yearning for a Demonic Flute *10:The Boys' Day Doll That Calls Oni Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: June 21, 2012 *Price: ￥9,800 *Product Link: http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/turboranger.html Episodes *11:Roar! Ular Highway! *12:The Boma Beast That Became a Star! *13:Activate the Witch's Trap! *14:He's Here! The Wandering Exchange Student *15:Yamimaru! Lethal Alignment *16:Firing the V-Turbo Bazooka *17:The Teacher Who Became a Child *18:5-Minute Transformation *19:Clash! Demon Siblings *20:Boma Tribe Haruna Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: July 21, 2012 *Price: ￥9,800 *Product Link: http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/turboranger.html Episodes *21:Dosukoi Contest *22:Youth Road! *23:A Lot of Ghosts *24:Dreadful! Summer Sea *25:The Fighting Puppy *26:Riki! Desperate Situation *27:Girl Boma Rin *28:Robo Fusion Failure *29:Hurry! New Model Robo *30:The End of Lehda Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: August 10, 2012 *Price: ￥9,800 *Product Link: http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/turboranger.html Episodes *31:Woman Warrior Kirika *32:The Big Demonic Mystery Bird! *33:Steal! Yōhei's Face *34:Zulten's Sneaky Trick *35:The Majin Sword That Calls Love *36:Memories of Destiny... *37:Mysterious Kung Fu Girl *38:The Painting of Hell That Devours People *39:The End of Lagorn *40:Walk! Child of Shikoku Volume 5 General Information *Release Date: September 21, 2012 *Price: ￥9,800 *Product Link: http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/turboranger.html Episodes *41:The Star Is Me! *42:Scary Birthday! *43:The Sixth Soldier! *44:Legend of the Wandering Boma *45:Super Magic Boy *46:Lagorn's Counterattack *47:SOS Transformation Failure *48:The Wandering Boma's Secret *49:Beautiful Kirika *50:The Dreadful Great Seal *51:Graduation of Youth Movie General Information *Release Date: July 21, 2004 *Price: ￥4,860 *Product Link: http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sentaimoviebox.html =Blu-ray= Movie General Information *Release Date: Febuary 10, 2016 *Price: ￥5,400 *Product Link: http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/supersentaimovbdbox.html =VHS= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: November 25, 1993 *Price: ￥9,476 Episodes *02:Did You Guys See a Fairy!? *03:Boma Castle! The 20,000-Year Curse *04:The Rumbling Human Dango! *05:Escape! The Samurai Town *06:Slimy! Boma Zombie Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: November 25, 1993 *Price: ￥9,476 Episodes *07:The Lover-Eating Boma Beast! *08:Jarmin's House That Flies in the Sky *10:The Boys' Day Doll That Calls Oni *14:He's Here! The Wandering Exchange Student *15:Yamimaru! Lethal Alignment Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: January 25, 1994 *Price: ￥9,476 Episodes *16:Firing the V-Turbo Bazooka *18:5-Minute Transformation *20:Boma Tribe Haruna *21:Dosukoi Contest *26:Riki! Desperate Situation Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: January 25, 1994 *Price: ￥9,476 Episodes *28:Robo Fusion Failure *29:Hurry! New Model Robo *30:The End of Lehda *31:Woman Warrior Kirika *32:The Big Demonic Mystery Bird! Volume 5 General Information *Release Date: March 21, 1994 *Price: ￥9,476 Episodes *38:The Painting of Hell That Devours People *39:The End of Lagorn *41:The Star Is Me! *43:The Sixth Soldier! *46:Lagorn's Counterattack Volume 6 General Information *Release Date: March 21, 1994 *Price: ￥9,476 Episodes *47:SOS Transformation Failure *48:The Wandering Boma's Secret *49:Beautiful Kirika *50:The Dreadful Great Seal *51:Graduation of Youth Movie General Information *Release Date: October 27, 1989 *Price: ￥6,571 Category:Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Category:Home Media